Jordan Fisher
| birth_place = Birmingham, Alabama, U.S. | residence = Manhattan, New York City, U.S. | nationality = American | ethnicity = | occupation = | years_active = 2009–present | module = | instrument = | label = Hollywood | associated_acts = | website = }}}} Jordan William Fisher (born April 24, 1994) is an American singer, dancer, and actor. His self-titled EP was released by Hollywood Records on August 19, 2016. He has had recurring roles on the television series The Secret Life of the American Teenager and Liv and Maddie, and supporting roles in the television films Teen Beach Movie, Teen Beach 2, and Grease: Live, starred in Rent: Live on Fox, and is featured on the Moana soundtrack. He assumed the role of John Laurens/Philip Hamilton in the Broadway production of Hamilton on November 22, 2016. He played Noah Patrick in the TV series Teen Wolf. Fisher and his dancing partner Lindsay Arnold won the 25th season of Dancing with the Stars, and he subsequently hosted Dancing with the Stars: Juniors in 2018. Early life and education Jordan Fisher was born and raised in Birmingham, Alabama.Maria Yagoda, "5 Things to Know About Your New Crush, Grease: Live's Jordan Fisher," People, February 1, 2016. Jordan's biological mother was 16 at the time of his birth, and he was legally adopted and raised by his maternal grandparents, Rodney and Pat. The Fishers also adopted Jordan's two siblings, Cory and Trinity, as their mother struggled with substance abuse – she did not have a relationship with the children. During an interview with Hollywood Today Live, Fisher revealed his multi-ethnic background, being of mixed English, Polynesian (Tahitian) , Cambodian, Nigerian, Italian, Greek, and Scandinavian origin. Fisher became involved in gymnastics at age 2. He became interested in musical theater in the fifth grade, after being cast in a school production of School House Rock, Jr.''Jane Hong, "Jordan Fisher," ''Composure, January 2016, pp. 26–29. Fisher was home-schooled as a child and earned a high school diploma from Harvest Christian Academy. He joined the Red Mountain Theatre Company in Birmingham and was part of their youth performing ensemble for many years. There, he was spotted by a talent scout who offered to represent him.Alec Harvey, "Actor and Birmingham native Jordan Fisher is set to become the next big thing," The Birmingham News, June 24, 2015. He enrolled in courses at Jacksonville State University in 2011. Later that year, he moved to Los Angeles, California, with his mother and siblings; they were later joined by his father. Molly Hudelson, "Jordan Fisher: 'A year ago I couldn't even imagine myself being at this point'," AXS, August 27, 2014. Personal life As of 2017, Fisher is dating his childhood sweetheart Ellie Woods. . They announced their engagement on May 30, 2019 Career Music In 2014, Fisher released three pop-soul songs on Radio Disney: "By Your Side", "Never Dance Alone" and "What I Got"."13 Things You Should Know About Jordan Fisher," Oh My Disney, July 5, 2015. In 2015, he signed a record deal with Hollywood Records. On February 1, 2016, he released "Counterfeit", his first track for the label.Bianca Gracie, "Jordan Fisher From 'Grease: Live' Releases New 'Counterfeit' Track: Listen," Idolator, February 1, 2016. Fisher's first single, "All About Us", was released on April 15, 2016, and produced by Warren "Oak" Felder of the production duo Pop & Oak.Ella Ceron, "Why You Need to Put Grease Live!'s Jordan Fisher on Your Playlists ASAP," Teen Vogue, June 21, 2016.Robbie Daw, "Jordan Fisher Makes Pop Debut With 'All About Us': Watch The Video," Idolator, May 11, 2016. The song's music video, directed by TK McKamy, premiered on Vibe.com on May 11, 2016.Mikey Fresh, "Premiere: Jordan Fisher's 'All About Us' Video," Vibe, May 11, 2016. For the week of June 13, 2016, "All About Us" ranked as the second-most added song on pop radio stations.Brian Cantor, "Shawn Mendes' 'Treat You Better' Repeats as Pop Radio's Most Added; Jordan Fisher Follows," Headline Planet, June 14, 2016. It is the first track on Fisher's self-titled EP, which was released on August 19, 2016.Lauren Craddock, "'Grease Live!' Star Jordan Fisher Takes Influence From '90s R&B for New Single 'All I Wanna Do': Exclusive Premiere," Billboard, August 17, 2016. He has referred to the EP's sound as pop-soul-R&B, influenced by '80s soul music.Tom Jensen, "Actor/musician Jordan Fisher calls NASCAR experience 'unreal'," Fox Sports, March 15, 2016. Fisher plays six instruments: piano, guitar, bass, harmonica, French horn and drums."Interview with Jordan Fisher," Glitter, July 4, 2015. In 2015, Fisher joined Disney Channel Circle of Stars for a remake of the song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" from the film Frozen. For his role on Liv and Maddie, he sang both a duet and ballad version of the song "True Love", which appeared on the show's soundtrack in 2015.Chelsea Duff, "Exclusive: We talked to Jordan Fisher about Liv and Maddie, his upcoming music and ultimate career goals," Girls' Life, February 1, 2016. He contributed two tracks, "Fallin' For Ya" and "Wanna Be With You", along with vocals on three others, to the Teen Beach 2 soundtrack, released in 2015. He is also featured on Olivia Holt's self-titled debut EP on "Thin Air". On March 13, 2016, he sang the national anthem before the NASCAR Good Sam 500 stock car race at the Phoenix International Raceway in Avondale, Arizona. At the 2016 Apple Music Festival in London, Fisher opened for Alicia Keys.Becky Lucas, "Apple Music Festival 2016 Exclusive: Line-Up and Tickets," GQ, August 24, 2016.Tristan Banning, "Apple Music Festival 10: Alicia Keys & Jordan Fisher," Sidewalk Hustle, September 2016. Fisher is featured alongside Lin-Manuel Miranda on "You're Welcome", an end-credits song for the 2016 animated Disney film Moana.Olivia Singh, "Alessia Cara and Jordan Fisher Will Be Featured in This Disney Movie Soundtrack," Tiger Beat, October 29, 2016. In July 2016, he was picked as Elvis Duran's Artist of the Month and was featured on NBC's Today show hosted by Kathie Lee Gifford and Hoda Kotb and broadcast nationally where he performed live his single "All About Us". He covered the 1971 Ten Years After song "I'd Love to Change the World" for the 2017 ABC miniseries When We Rise.When We Rise: Jordan Fisher music video released Fisher has performed at numerous WE Day concerts across the United States, to benefit WE Charity."WE Day Announces New York Line-Up Featuring Jordan Fisher, Rowan Blanchard, Darren Criss, and More," Broadway World, March 15, 2017."Lily Collins, Jordan Fisher and Yara Shahidi Attend We Day Seattle," Beautiful Ballad, April 21, 2017. Fisher's single "Mess" was released on October 6, 2017."Jordan Fisher Announces New Single 'Mess' & Will Compete on DWTS Season 25!" Just Jared Jr, September 6, 2017. Television Fisher's first television roles were in 2009 as a guest star on The Hustler on Crackle and iCarly on Nickelodeon. His first major part was as Grace Bowman's half-brother Jacob on seasons 4 and 5 of ABC Family's The Secret Life of the American Teenager.Stephanie Osmanski, "6 Projects You Never Realized Jordan Fisher Was In," M Magazine, April 23, 2015. He portrayed the recurring character Holden Dippledorf on Liv and Maddie on the Disney Channel starting in 2015, and has also appeared in The Thundermans and Teen Wolf. He played the surfer gang leader Seacat in the cable TV movies Teen Beach Movie (2013) and Teen Beach 2 (2015).Katie Cannon, "Birmingham's Jordan Fisher co-stars in Disney Channel's 'Teen Beach Movie'," The Birmingham News, July 10, 2013. On Grease: Live, a live performance of Grease televised on Fox, Fisher starred as Doody, opposite Carly Rae Jepsen as his girlfriend Frenchy. He sings a rendition of "Those Magic Changes" that was widely praised as a highlight of the show.Lindsey Weber, "Grease: Live! Breakout Jordan Fisher Is Adorably Shy About His New Heartthrob Status," Cosmopolitan, February 2, 2016.Kelsie Gibson, "The Internet Is Buzzing Over Jordan Fisher's Performance on Grease: Live, and Rightfully So," PopSugar, February 1, 2016.Marc Snetiker, "5 showstopping highlights from Grease: Live," Entertainment Weekly, January 31, 2016. In September 2017, Fisher began competing as one of the celebrities on the 25th season of Dancing with the Stars. His professional partner was Lindsay Arnold. On November 21, Fisher and Arnold reached the finals, and were declared the winners of the season. In 2019, Fisher appeared in another musical production on Fox, this time Rent: Live, as Mark Cohen. Theatre Fisher made his Broadway debut in Hamilton on November 22, 2016, assuming the role of John Laurens/Philip Hamilton from Anthony Ramos.BWW News Desk. "Recording Artist Jordan Fisher to Make Broadway Debut in HAMILTON; Anthony Ramos to Depart Next Month" broadwayworld.com, October 19, 2016Dave Quinn, "Jordan Fisher's Friends Hounded Him for Hamilton Tickets 18 Minutes After He Was Cast," People, December 5, 2016. Film In 2019, he is cast as John Ambrose McClaren in To All the Boys I've Loved Before 2. Discography Extended plays Singles Other songs Other appearances Filmography Stage Awards and nominations References External links * Official website * Category:Living people Category:1994 births Category:Male actors from Birmingham, Alabama Category:Adoptees adopted by relations Category:American adoptees Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:African-American male singers Category:American male singers Category:African-American singers Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American male pop singers Category:American pop singers Category:American soul singers Category:American people of Cambodian descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Greek descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Nigerian descent Category:American people of Polynesian descent Category:American people of Scandinavian descent Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:Dancing with the Stars (American TV series) winners Category:21st-century American singers